My New Beautiful Maid
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: One day Soul found this young girl who was about to get raped until he saved her and took the girl in his arms, she was silent along the way but when she gets put down she starts getting talkative. Maka has a secret but keeps it to herself so they make a deal. He promises to take care of her and in return she's his new maid. Has a bit M at the end of Chapter 7.
1. Found You

**Soul's Pov**

As I was walking home from that boring office all day I heard something, I decided to ignore because it could've been the rain been it wasn't because then I heard a whimper, I started walking to the noise where I found a man in about his 30's trying to touch the young girl.

Of course since the cool guys always save the girls from uncool guys like him I knocked him about with my briefcase, **THANKFUL** that it at least has some value. Then I looked to the young girl and see her curling up against the wall

She had pigtails with her ash-blonde hair, I couldn't see her eyes though since she was crying on her arms, she had some milky cream white skin which sort of amazed me. I couldn't leave the poor girl here so I put my briefcase down for a bit and pick her up bridal style.

I somehow manage to also carry the stupid briefcase but if I had to chose over a briefcase or this girl, I wouldn't hesitate to pick the girl first

At first the young girl seemed startled and started to pound on my chest but since she was small it didn't hurt

Next she tried to scream but only a bit of a sound came out before I covered her mouth and looked into her eyes to tell her its okay but instead i stop and stare at her eyes, _I never seen green emerald eyes in real life, they're so beautiful_ I snap out of my daydream when she started to say something but couldn't since my hand was still on her mouth, I removed it and let her talk and what she said was the most weirdest thing I ever heard a girl say

"Mister, Are you going to rape me?"


	2. My New Job

**Maka's POV  
**So this man saved me? Thank you then but then why are carrying me!?

"Mister, Are you going to rape me?" I asked hoping for a no

"Now why would I rape you if you were going to be raped be an old perv?" the stranger said calmy

"Then why are you carrying me?" I was nervous so i started fidgeting with my fingers

"I'm taking you to my house were you can spend the night, then in the next morning I'll take you back home"

"But I don't have a home" I said softly and the man stopped "Why not?"

"That's a secret" I said, My past isn't the past and I'm not telling anybody

"Do you go to school?" he asked "No, I can't pay for it, it's to expensive" I said sadly, I only had **1 **more grade left and I could get go to college with a scholarship but then something came up

"Have a job?" He asked again I nodded, I worked at a little burger restaurant and almost all the teenagers there made fun of me for that horrible burger head I have to wear

It started to rain harder but then we came to a stop and went into his apartment and it was huge!

The living room had a flat screen TV and a brown couch, there was a computer too and a stereo! I looked and admired it until he snapped me out of my thoughts "You can live with me here for now but with one condition"

Oh crap! It better be worth it! "Welcome to your new job as _my maid_"

Okay what did he just say! I'm his new MAID! "WHAT! Why do A**_ I HAVE TO BE A_**** MAID!**"

"Well I'll pay you but that's it oh and don't think I'm actually going to _do _anything naughty so don't worry" he said and then went closer to my face "Unless you want to" he whispered, I turned red but I pushed him "That is disgusting I'm only 17! And you're like 50?!"

"Woah Woah! I'm only 23, I'm not that old sweetie"

"Perv!"

"Tiny tits"

I gasped "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"What? It's true, but don't worry your still cute" He said while smirking

"Oh by the way Mondays through Fridays you wake me up at 7am and then we part our ways at 8 ok?"

Eh? Whats he talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you have school at 8am and I have work, you get out at 2:45 and I get out of work at 7:00 so don't try to miss me that much" he said while smirking

"Yea right! Like that'll ever happen" "Whatever you say sweetheart" he said with a wink before going into his room

Ugh! why did I even say yes!? He's only a cocky, annoying bastard who just loves flirting with girls

Well I'll tell you what! I won't fall for you! And besides that's wrong, He's a man and I'm a high school girl

Isn't that illegal?


	3. Getting To Know You

**Soul's POV**

I laughed at my maid, first she can blush easily and second she's cute

But I should get to know her, after all I can't call her young girl all the time!

I walked out of my room to see her cleaning

First she was picking up my dirty laundry, then she was vacuuming the floor and last but not least washing the dishes

I have to admit, A girl with no home can clean

After she was done cleaning the dishes

I taped her shoulder and it seems to have startled her that she even fell back on me

**Maka's POV**

Just as I was finishing the dishes I felt a tap on my shoulder

It scared me because I was to focused on some other things

And I think I must've been _**WAY **_into thought when I jumped and fell on my someone

I turned my body on the person and saw it was my boss!

OH CRAP!

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I said

"Don't worry its ok" he said calm

We stood in silence until I realized I was ON TOP OF MY BOSS!

I tried to get up until he pulled me back on him,

"Eh?" was all I could say

"I almost forgot I need to you ask you something" he said

"What?"

"Well whats your name?"

"Maka Albarn" I said plainly

"Oh ok and I'm Soul Evans" well at least I know his name now

"Well that's good to know Mr. Evan-" I got cut off

"I'm sorry but I don't like using formal words, just call me Soul"

I nodded trying to get up and failed, what is up with him!?

"Um.. Soul? What are you doing?!"

"Well I'm laying on the floor comfortable, how about you?"

Is he serious?! I am on top of my boss, I am on top of a man and I am on top of Soul Evans

Wait a minute, didn't I hear that name somewhere before? Evans... Evans Evans... Oh! Aren't the Evans Music Prodigies?

"Um well I feel awkward about this so can I get off?"

"Hmm let me think about it.. no"

"WHAT! LET ME GO YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"

"Now, Now, Now, Maka there's no need to use those dirty words in this house" he said while smirking

I'm gonna wipe that smirk off of him once I get my hands on him

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUC-"

"Sweetheart, your cute and all but please don't make a sound and I'll get you off" he said

I nodded until he spoke again "Unless you don't want me off"

I growled and he let go,

"Soul, do you have books around here?"

He nodded, great where?

"Can I have one?" I asked sweetly

He shook his head

"WHY NOT?!" Not only is he torturing me but he's probably going to die!

**5 Minutes Later**

After we bickered over it he finally told me where it was, under his bed

I got one at looked at them before I yelled

"SOUL! WHY ARE _BOOKS _FILLED WITH NAKED WOMEN!?

**Soul's POV**

She's going to kill me!

I am going to die today

She has NO IDEA what type of books they are

They're actually porn magazines

"SOUL! YOU PIG!" she yelled

Remind me to say no anytime a girl says she needs a book


	4. First Offical Day Of Work

**Maka's POV**

My boss is a perv, a weirdo and a man

Remind me why I accepted?

I mean, yes I do get a place to stay but is it worth it

He keeps flirting with me! WHATS WRONG WITH HIM

Like on the first day of my new job...

**My First Official Day Of Work**

It was 7:00am and I got up and went to wake my boss

So I went and creaked the door open a little

"Soul, wake up" I said

But he replied by snoring

I started get mad and came closer

"Soul, wake up"

But he didn't budge

Then I started to poke him

"Soul, wake up!"

Nope..so that's when I got an idea

_"I could yell in his ear"_

I leaned in close and was about to speak until two arms forcefully pulled me down

"Maka... I swear that if you do that, I'll do the same to you" Soul said making me fall _on _HIM

How did he- wait! Was he awake the whole time!

"Wait a minute Soul, does that mean, YOU WERE AWAKE THE FREAKING TIME!" I yelled

"Of course I was, It's just that I wanted to see my gorgeous maid" he said and I could feel him smirk

And of course what he was doing was working because I was blushing

"So can I get off now!?"

"Let me think about it, no"

WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

"Soul I swear if you don't get me off I'll-"

Then Soul put me on the bed and he was on top of me,

Crap, what is he thinking..

"Maka, look into my eyes and say" he leaned closer, I couldn't hit him because my wrist were pulled down by him

"You are the best boss ever"

"Soul you are the best boss ever, now can I go?" I said annoyed

"Give me a kiss on the cheek so I can believe it"

I sighed and kissed him on the cheek fast, while he was.. red?

"Um...you know that I was just kidding about the kiss right?" he said

My eyes widened_, oh so he was kidding?_

"Um no..."

Then that's when he started laughing so hard that he was getting tears in his eyes

"OH Maka, you kissed me because you knew that you _wanted _to.. which means" he turned around and saw a stunned/shocked me

"You like me, don't you? he said grinning cockily

I blushed more harder "why would I like you?" I said but not as mad as I wanted it to

"Because your face says you want me, but don't worry you'll probably date me and then I'll take you out to dinner"

UGH! I HATE HIM! I do not like him, can't he get that through his head!?

"Soul, I...do... NOT..like..you" I said firmly

"Whatever you say sweetheart, because I _know _that you'll fall for me sooner or later"

I snorted "yeah right, in your dreams"

He smirked "they are already" I blushed harder

"You're such a perv!" I yelled

"Woah, woah! I'm not _flirting _I'm _teasing, _pretty sure there's a difference and by the way I'm going in early so you can stay and help me change or...I can miss a day of work"

After he said that I ran out of the room and I heard him laughing

I Hate him...


	5. Dont Mess With Me

**Maka's POV **

It's been 2 weeks living and working with Soul

It's not that bad, He can make it pretty fun _besides _the flirting but there was one day where he had gone _TOO _far

It's probably going to scar me for FOR life

_FlashBack_

_I was done cleaning and it was around 6:50pm, I was tired of school AND cleaning the house _

_So I thought a nice relaxing shower would help_

_So I walked to the bathroom and closed the door but I forgot to LOCK it!_

_Anyways I striped down my clothes and got in _

_I loved the feeling of the water on my skin_

_After 10 minutes of that I got out and went to get a towel _

_But after I got out I heard the door open!_

_I saw Soul walking in and after he saw me he stopped _

_He was as red as a tomato _

_"SOUL! GET OUT!" I yelled turning as red as well_

_That's when he snapped back into reality_

_"Huh? OH I'M SORRY!" he said turning back _

_He closed the door and left and I was left being very red with my towel _

_After he left I changed clothes and came out, he was sitting on the couch_

_"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING FIRST?!" I said angrily _

_He looked back, "Not if it's MY house and if it WASN'T locked"_

_Wait, did he just say that I DIDN'T lock it! CRAP!_

_But before I could speak he did while smirking "Maybe you WANTED me to see but sweetheart you don't have much"_

_I think my jaw dropped on the floor_

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOOK AT ME!" I yelled _

_"Because I saw you but I didn't know you were naked! Excuse me for not knocking first!" he snapped back_

_I guess he DOES have a point I mean I would probably do the same thing..._

_"Hey" he started_

_"Hmm?" I replied_

_"If it makes you feel any better... you could see me naked" he said_

_Okay I think that after that I was gonna commit murder _

_But then who'll pay for this place?_

_I took a deep breath  
_

_"Now why what I do that Soul? I said_

_"So we could be even... and maybe a little bit more" he said grinning _

_I couldn't kill him so I did the 2nd other best thing_

_"MAKA"_

_"Maka? Where'd you get that book?"_

_"CHOP!" I yelled_

_Soul would probably be knocked out for 8 minutes _

_So I scurried off into my room, locked the door and forced myself to sleep_

_But before I did I thought  
_

_"I feel SO much better" I said while smiling_


	6. A Walk to School

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate you all!**

**Maka's POV**

Ugh! Are you kidding me! Soul's car is broken and now I have to walk to school now!

It isn't so bad, except for the pervs around here

Soul is nothing compared to them

I sighed and got my backpack until Soul stopped me

"What?" I said cranky

"Woah! What's got your panties in a twist?" he said while smirking

"Oh nothing except those pervs on the street trying to look up my skirt"

That time Soul looked at me with concerned eyes "Huh? Really? You want me to walk you to school?" he said

Eh? "Huh?!" I said confused

"I said you want me to walk you?"

I thought about it, well... maybe it wouldn't be _so _bad

"Okay" I said while walking to the door

I realized he wasn't behind me "Well, what are you waiting for?" I said turning around

I saw that he was in some sort of daze, so I walked up to him

"Hello? Earth to Soul?!" I said while waving my hand in front of him until he caught it

Then he went to and whispered in my ear, I hate it when he does that because his hot breath gives me goosebumps

"Lets hold hands so they can see you have a man protecting you, oh and if they ask I'm 17"

And with saying that he started holding my hand

I turned very red after that even though I don't know why

Why do I always turn red around him? I thought

"Hey Maka" Soul said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hmm?" I replied

"Your blushing, is it because I'm too irresistible?" he said while smirking

I turned and let go of his hand and went to the door "Come on Soul, we're gonna be late"

**5 Minutes Later**

After we walked down the street I stopped and then Soul did

"This is the street?" he asked

I nodded my head

"Well" he started while grabbing my hand "lets go"

We started walking and see a gang in front of us

We were going to pass them until one of them slapped my butt and I jumped

Soul stopped and looked at me

I looked frightened to death

So Soul let go of my head, took a deep breath and used his briefcase as a weapon

**3 Minutes Later**

"Touch her again and I'll murder you!" Soul yelled while taking my hand again and started walking

He looked at his watch and started walking

I was going to ask what time it is until he said it was 7:37

I made a O with my face and then giggled out of nowhere

Soul stopped and looked at me like I was crazy

"What's so funny?" he asked

At first I started giggling but then I was laughing my head off

"Y-Y-You used y-your b-briefcase as a w-we-weapon!" I said falling on the ground

"And~" he said annoyed, I managed to calm myself down

"Well that's the same weapon you used when we first met" I said walking ahead of him

"Oh" was all he could say before he checked his watch again

"Oh shit Maka, its 7:48! Can you go to the school without me?" he said worriedly

I nodded happily while smiling at him

"Okay, well I'll see you!" he said but before he did he kissed my forehead "Make sure not to get hurt babe!" he yelled running

I laughed at him and then thought about his kiss

I blushed while smiling

_He's such a perv and a idiot _I thought

_But he's my perv and idiot..._

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**


	7. Can't Handle Myself

**Maka's POV**

What is wrong with me!?

It's not like I care, but I hate the fact that Soul's going out on a date

So I walked to Soul's room and accidently caught him without his shirt on

I wanted to look away but my eyes didn't want to

They stared at his six-pack and his flawless skin

Soul saw what I was looking at and smirked

I swear Soul, once I stop looking I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face

"Soo, I see your staring at me but hey I already knew that I would be to irresistible for you to handle" Soul said smirking at me

"You know" he started leaning closer to me

Now that made me fall out of my trance

"Your really cute, I wonder if I can handle _myself" _

he said whispering seductively

Oh lord, I think I _might _fall for him!

"Soul, get away! You're such a perv!" I said trying to leave the room when in reality

I really didn't want to

I tried to open the door but he was in front of me and quickly locked it and put the key in this pocket

"Soul, open the fucking door and leave so you can go to your date already!" I yelled

He froze and then grinned

"So you were jealous?" he said happily

I shook my head "I wasn't nor am jealous"

_Yes Soul, I was freaking jealous that it isn't me!" I thought_

"You can say that sweetheart, but I don't believe you and if you came here to yell to me about that, you could've said that you didn't like the idea"

I froze and my jaw dropped, I could do that?

"Okay... I don't like the idea that your taking her out on a date-" I was cut off

By Soul's lips on mine

Then everything froze

I didn't give a care in the world

I kissed back

We started making out until touching came in

He trailed his hand up my skirt while sucking and kissing my neck

I moaned because this was feeling so right when it was so wrong!

After he stopped I put my legs around his waist and started kissing his neck

He moaned happily and carried me to his bed

First he started to take off my skirt and I got scared but I think that I was ready

He started to take off my underwear slowly and licked the juices

"You've been such a bad girl Maka, your very wet" Soul said

I moaned in pleasure

Its true that I WAS very wet

He made me turned on so much I didn't realize how wet I was

Then he took off my shirt and slowly took off my bra and started to suck my right breast with touching my other

He made me feel so right..

After he was done with that he unbuckled his belt

"Ready Maka?" he said

I nodded

I was afraid but I really liked him

I couldn't deny it...

My Boss is fuckin' sexy


	8. My Past

**A/N: Warning that this chapter has violence in it!**

**Maka's POV**

I don't know how or why but I'm dating my boss!

But we can't do it public because I'm 17 and he's 23

It's wrong but I don't know! All I know was that this was perfect, but it was too perfect...

Anyways one night I was sleeping in my room and I had the worst nightmare

_"Your ugly, filthy, worthless! A man shouted_

_"Why are you so mean to me!" I yelled_

_The man got extremely mad after that and slapped me_

_"DIE BITCH DIE!" _

"AHHH!" I screamed while waking up quickly

Suddenly the door opened and Soul came out

"Maka, what's wrong? What happened?" he said worriedly but I could that he was also tired

"N-Nothing's wrong" I said

Soul gave me a look that said I-didn't-wake-up-just-to-hear-an-excuse

I sighed and cried in his chest

He patted my back and keep shushing and saying there there

Once I stopped I looked at him

"Come on, tell Soul what's wrong" he said jokingly

I giggled at him and looked down

"I think its time to tell you the truth"

Soul tilted his head not getting what I was saying

I smiled at him "Remember when we first met and you carried me" I said

He nodded "And you said I could spend the night at your house and I could go home the next day"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked

"I said I didn't have a home...and I think I'm ready to tell you why" I said confidently

"Are you sure Maka? You don't mind me knowing?" he said concerned

I nodded and took his hand and squeezed it

"Your my boyfriend so I think you should deserve to hear it" I said

I took a deep breath and begun

"When I was 13 years old I had a home and family, it was perfect and all and I even went to school!" I started

"I thought that this was the perfect life because I had a boyfriend and best friends but then one day my papa brought this woman home.."

I started feeling tears in my eyes but I kept going "He had sex with her and then I heard screaming so I went to investigate, and I peeked through the door and saw the woman but she was bleeding everywhere! She was dripping blood from her forehead and I saw that one of her fingers were cut off and she was naked" I started to sniff because my past was awful

"I saw that she wasn't fully dead because she was blinked and saw me and she mouthed the words, Go, and then my papa came out and looked in her direction and he saw me, my eyes widened when I saw him so I ran to the kitchen and hid in the cabinets and I was lucky too because I was small enough to fit and I heard footsteps I heard him cursing me out and saying that I'd better get out or he'd kill mama so I decided to get out but only because he said something about mama" I started crying

Soul opened his arms and I cried again while he was saying that it's okay and that I'm safe now

I looked at him and continued "Anyways when he saw me he grabbed one of my pigtails and was going to drag me into his room until he heard a car door slam and I realized that it was mama, he told me to keep my mouth shut and grabbed my hand forcefully to the front door, mama then came in saying, I'm home! but then papa had a gun and she froze while he was telling both of us to get our asses down the basement or he'll shoot her and rape me so of course we went down there and he got a whip, he whipped us about... 5 times until mama yelled at him and papa got the knife and started to slice her arms" I shivered at that, he was such a cruel man

I looked at Soul and saw that he was infuriated and I heard him mumbling that he was gonna kill this guy, I smiled at him for being so protective of me

"Well after he did that he untied her and started to make her take her clothes off until he turned his back to get the camera she used all her strength to kick him in the head, and then got the knife and untied me, no matter how much it hurted her sliced arms she didn't care, all she cared about was getting me out of here... but then papa got up and shoot her leg and she fell but she managed to free me in time, but I couldn't leave her! I tried telling her to get up but she said no well that was until she saw papa getting closer and closer to us with his gun, that's when mama got up and spread her arms out yelling that he would never let him hurt me, I heard two gun shots when I was yelling at mom to come with me but she only said that only one of us would make it out alive... and that was me" I said sadly

I started to feel the anger to him, feel the pain she must've had when she was sacrificing herself for her own daughter

"Maka, come here" Soul said spreading his arms open so I could come to him

I hugged him and we stood there for a while until he pulled away and looked into my eyes while stroking my hair

"She did everything for you, she risked her life to save you, if I had to say, then I would say she's a true mom and that she's probably in heaven right now listening to us, she's proud of you Maka because you lived for so long and put on a brave face" Soul said

I smiled sadly and kissed his cheek and told him goodnight

He left while smiling at me before closing the door

I went back to bed and thought about mama

_Mama, thank you for everything..._

_I'm sorry for putting you in such a tragic state but always remember that  
_

_I love you.._


	9. Research

**A/N: I feel like you guys don't like it and I don't that much, Tell me if you want me to continue or stop, I don't mind you telling me the truth**

**Enjoy :D!**

**Soul's POV**

Wow, I thought

I never thought that Maka would have such a hard past, I paused

Especially a twisted one

But I also think of her mom pretty cool

She risked herself and got hurt really bad for her daughter

That's a true person who would say that I'd take a blow for you

But then I started thinking about her father

What kind of father was he!?

Was he drunk or just a secret psychopath?!

I really just wanna murder him though!

He put Maka in such pain and danger

She even saw her own mother die in front of her own eyes for crying out loud!

He needs to die, so he can go

And rot in Hell

**Maka's POV**

This time I slept peacefully with no nightmares

When I woke up I was happy and I checked the time

6:52am

That's probably enough time to make breakfast while still waking Soul up on time

Anyways I made Soul's favorite breakfast since I feel closer to him

Eggs and bacon with some orange juice

I made scramble eggs and made the bacon extra crispy while I filled the orange juice completely

I went to his room then "Wake up Soul" I said

He mumbled in his sleep

"Just 5 more minutes"

I chuckled at the idiot before pulling the covers making him fall to the floor

He immediately got up

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled

I walked to the door first

"Breakfast, your favorite, Good morning" I said with a smile

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" he started before he realized what I said and quickly changed

I giggled while walking back to the kitchen getting out some cinnamon toast crunch cereal with some milk

Then I heard footsteps and saw Soul sitting in his chair while gulping down his food

"Mmm!" he started and then looked at me "This is delicious! Thank you Maka, you're like a angel" he said with his mouth full

It would've been sweet

But he was talking with food in his mouth

"No problem" I said

Once we were done with breakfast I put the dishes away

But then Soul caught my wrist

"I'm just going to tell you that I might be out a little bit longer today so don't worry" he said

"Oh okay but do you mind telling me?" I said

"Work, A pain in my ass" he confessed

**Soul's POV**

I lied, I hate lying to her cute face but this is too protect her

"Oh by the way can you tell me your parents names?" I said

She hesitated "Sure.. Kami and Spirit Albarn, why?"

I paused for a bit before answering

"Just curious"

She gave me an okay

We walked to the door but before we did I kissed her and she was blushing as usual

She's so cute yet so funny

"See you later, bookworm!" I said

"Same to you, pansy!" she replied

We parted our ways then and I did some investigating

I had to find this Spirit so I looked him up on the computer

I found something and I read that he got sentenced to prison for life

Supposedly he was supposed to get sent to death but since he charmed some of the ladies they decided the second worst thing

"Lucky bastard" I mumbled under my breath

But something I found nearly made me shit my pants

"Spirit Albarn escaped Prison 2 days ago and looking for a certain person"

I stood up and started pacing around my room

"He's gonna get Maka"

**Cliffhanger! A/N: I hope it wasn't to rushed or anything! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Help

**A/N: I know you wanted this chapter, ENJOY! :)**

**Maka's POV**

As I was walking to school I started daydreaming

I didn't need to worry about the street anymore since Soul cleared everything

I was about to leave that horrible street until I got pushed down

_Damn, that hurt alot,_ I thought

I turned my head and saw who it was

My eyes were huge and I froze

"Hello, bitch"

**Soul's POV**

_Crap, what am I going to do!?_

_What if he gets her already!_

_WHAT ON EARTH IS HE GOING TO DO TO HER_! I thought while panicking

I ran out of the building and started running towards her school

I came upon the dirty street and looked around

_No sign of Maka-__wait! Is that blood or spilled ketchup? _I thought

But somebody snapped me out of my daydream when I felt something hard on my head

I fell but quickly snapped my head

_It's him _I thought

"What the hell are you doing, octopus head!" Spirit said angrily

I glared and him while rubbing my head

After that I punched him and he looked confused until his face turned into a smirk

"Oh so you know me huh!" he yelled while I kept a straight face on

"Well!" he started "I think that I should let you know that I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this!"

I scoffed and pulled him up by his shirt "I swear if you lay one finger on her I'll kill _YOU!" _I said with full venom in my voice

But all that idiot do was laugh and slap me

I let him go and rubbed my cheek

"You're really a dumbass aren't ya! Maka is such a little whore! She always plays with boys! So naughty yet fine!"

I think I was bursting with flames behind me because first he called me a dumbass, second he called Maka a slut and three he's talking naughty about his own daughter!

How can this picture seem any more wrong!

"Your such a filthy man, you have no right to talk about your own daughter that way!" I said furiously

My temper is rising up and it's not gonna be pretty

"A lot of talk with no actions, how pathetic"

THAT DID IT!

I ran to him and punched his jaw

He fell so then I stomped on his face about three times

Then I picked him up and slapped him and kicked him where it hurts

A lot of blood was coming out from his head, nose, mouth and possibly his whole body

"That's for Maka, you dirty man" I said about to finish it off until he smiled creepily

It was like he was grinning from ear to ear

And pulled out a gun

"I suggest you put me down boy or I'll shoot this f*ckin bullet through your head" he whispered sinisterly

I shivered, Maka was right

This man is as creepy as a ghost stalking you

I dropped him and he looked at me with such hatred

"Follow me I'll do everything to torture Maka" he said still smiling

I looked at his eyes

They were once baby blue

Now they bright red

I looked at him and thought of the perfect word that described him

_Unhuman..._

I followed him into a dark alley and saw Maka

My eyes widened

Then I felt something hit me again in the head

I fell but this time

I fell unconscious

The last thing I remembered was Maka who was as pale as ever

With her eyes full of fright...


	11. Sacrifice

**A/N: Hi! I give you this chapter but P.S I made a poll saying that I want to make a NEW story and I just wanted to tell you that I would appreciate it if you voted for one! Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

**Maka's POV**

I saw Soul fall to the ground

On the outside I was freaking out

And in the inside I was also freaking out!

He could've killed him!

I wish I could help him and murder my father but my hands were tied while I was sitting on a chair while another chair was behind me

Papa..no wait scratch that

He's now called man

Anyways the _man _put Soul behind me and tied him as well

I just wanted to hurt him so bad the way he hurt me

Well technically not physically but mentally

He killed my own mother in front of my eyes

How could I **_NOT _**want to kill him and avenge my mother's death

As he was tying up Soul I realized something

This was just like me and mama...

My eyes widedended after I thought that

No...No! It can't be! THIS IS NOT LIKE ME AND MAMA! PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T! I thought screaming in my head with all these emotions

First was anger, you killed my mother and now you plan on killing us, I wish you'd ROT IN HELL!

Second was hatred, I don't love you one bit, if I ever felt something of you then it's HATE!

And lastly was depression, I can't let this happen! We can't die, because me and Soul...

I started feeling the tears in my eyes

Remembering every horrible thing he did

_Sliced her arms so deep that the blood was quickly comi_ng

I started crying even more

_The way he shoot her three times didn't make her go down _

_Even though those bullets were very dangerous..._

Then I started to have a breakdown

WHY ISN'T LIFE FAIR!?

WHY CAN'T I LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!?

WHY CAN'T HE JUST DIE!

I thought angrily

Then I looked at Soul

_Poor Soul, he should've never known so he wouldn't be in this position..._

But then I smiled

_But he came here because he wanted to protect me_

I started getting anger right then

I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM TAKE AWAY MY ONLY HAPPINESS IN THIS WORLD!

He did it once but I'm not going to let him take it away from me again!

So as he put Soul on the chair

He untied me and told me to strip my clothes

I felt truly disgusted

Then this time he didn't get his camera because he already had it

Learned for his mistakes...

But then I saw a knife on the table behind him

He told me then to do a pose

So I kicked him in the balls and punched him in the nose and stepped on him as I ran

I got the knife and stepped on his face again

He was trying to regain himself up but I cut a little bit of his face before he could try

Then I ran to Soul quickly and started to cut the rope

But my mother's mistake was not looking back to see if he was finished off

So I made sure that my back wasn't turned...

As I was done I realized Soul wasn't awake

I saw him get up and get a gun

So I threw the knife towards his head and aimed perfectly

_Phew, _I thought

I looked back at Soul and saw he still wasn't awake

"Damnit" I cursed under my breath and started to slap him hard and lightly at the same time while speaking

"Come on Soul! Wake up! Wake up already Soul!" I said but it wasn't working so I started to panick

"Soul! I swear if you don't wake up that we'll both DIE!" I yelled and that time I got lucky

Soul's eyes quickly opened and saw the man getting up again

He took my hand then and we started running towards the door

That was until we heard a click and turned our heards

It was him again...

He pointed at Soul and grinned evilly

"Either you come back here or your boyfriend gets it!" he warned

I looked at Soul and he didn't even dare give me a glance

But he did say "GET OUT OF HERE MAKA NOW!"

Then I heard a gun shot and so I did the unthinkable while yelling

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE LIKE MAMA!"

And then I fell and saw complete darkness  
_This is for you Soul, I would sacrifice everything to you... __Because I think that I love you...  
_


	12. Unbearable

**A/N: This story is coming to an end! :( Sad I know but not now! Anyways since school is starting on Wednesday I'm giving you a LONG chapter! Probably 3 or more chapters coming up! I'm sorry that it's going to end! Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

**Soul's POV**

Did she just say she loved me!?

It doesn't matter now though because she's dying here so I did the unthinkable.

I picked her up bridal-style and ran towards the door!

Of course Spirit was shooting bullets at me and that made me run even faster!

He shoot my arm though and it was hurting so bad but I thought about Maka and looked at her,

She was as pale as ever and getting paler by the minute!

The only way I can save her if I risk my life for her! But I would do it, why?

Because I love her as well.

At first I thought it was just a tease but then I found growing more attractive to her and then I wanted her.

I didn't care about what age because she was almost a young adult after all but then I realized that she was falling for me because I could see the lust in her eyes.

The more I thought about our memories the more closer I was and then before I knew it I made it!

I turned back and saw Spirit running towards me and I ran away to the school, he wouldn't be crazy enough to go in there right?

I was running for our lives! I was out of breath, my lungs started to hurt but I didn't care.

It was either feel sore and have some hurt in my chest or die, I don't know about you but I WANT my life.

Then we finally came to a stop and I walked quickly inside.

Good news was that we finally came here and we're probably safe,

Bad news was that I had no idea where to go so I asked a kid who had black hair with 3 strips in his hair "Hey, do you know where the principals office is?" I asked and the boy was shocked by me and I was very confused.

"YOUR UNSYMMETRICAL!" he yelled while fainting, I took a deep breath before asking a girl with pink hair and green eyes "Do you know where the principals office is?" I asked hoping for an answer but all she did was giggle and pointed, I muttered a thanks before she whispered a "Call me"

As I turned and walked to the principals office I realized how popular I am.

I smirked because all the girls were swooning over me even though they don't know how old I am!

Then I forgot I had Maka and stopped smirking and went in.

"Um, Evans and Albarn here" I said and then heard COME IN!

I walked in and saw a man with a black cloak and a white goofy mask,

_This is the principal?_ I thought while shaking my head and looked down at Maka, "Spirit Albarn shooted me and his daughter and Maka has been losing blood and is as pale as ever, call the police and a ambulance" I said with worried eyes.

Immediately the weird principal called them and came here in about 3 minutes,

I looked at Maka and saw her blink and I thought I was going to die of happiness!

They took her in and I hopped on and remembered I got shoot as well,

I looked at my arm and saw it bleeding but not a whole lot and looked at Maka who looked lifeless.

I started to stroke her hair with my good arm as the doctors were taking out the bullet out of here, and once they were done they did mine.

"AAHHHH! DAMNIT!" I yelled, once they were pulling it out I realized that being shoot was horrible but it being taken out was worse.

Anyways we went to the hospital and did a little surgery for her because it was deep while mine wasn't so bad.

I started pacing around the hall of the hospital and then an hour passed and they said the words I didn't want to hear.

"We're sorry sir, but she didn't make it"


	13. Oops! Sorry!

**A/N: Any advice on how to open a locker?! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Soul's POV**

"So Maka's gone?" I said while looking down with tears falling down while the doctor looked dumbfounded.

"Um sir.." he said nervously while I looked up, "What" I said with anger and then he nervously chuckled.

"Are you Larry?" he said while I shook my head confused and he gave a quick phew,

_Ok what the hell is going on!? _I thought and then looked at the doctor who looked at his clipboard.

"Ah~" he started "Your Soul Eater Evans and you checked in for Maka Alison Albarn, right?"

I nodded and he gave out a chuckle "What's so funny!" I demanded getting irritated by the minute.

"I'm sorry, but you were the wrong person!" he said while my eyes went wide and I happily smiled,

"So she's alive?" I asked and he nodded happily while smiling "Yes, I'm sorry if I mistaken you sir, Maka is in room 41"

I quickly went to her room and saw her laying down peacefully acting liking like nothing happened,

I smiled at that and kissed her forehead while I saw her flutter her eyes and happily smiled at me.

"Sheesh Soul, what else do you do to me when I'm asleep?" she joked while I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips but then she pulled me in deeper and once we pulled for air I smirked at her "When did you get so sneaky?" I joked while she shrugged while her beautiful hair went up.

"Soul, I'd like to say...thank you for saving me" she admitted while turning a bit pink while I grinned at her and pulled her into a hug,

"I should be saying that considering you took the blow for me" I replied while this time she grinned happily "Actually we both took the blow for each other and that's what makes up a great couple" she started and kissed my cheek "We would die for each other"

I smiled at that and stroked her hair while she was flustered as ever "You're too cute, you know that right?" I said while she giggled.

"You've always said that to me" she said while I whispered in her ear "I'd just like to let you know since your adorable but your very sexy in bed" I said while her face looking like a firetruck, I laughed at her while she was hiding underneath the bed sheets "Your such a freak!" she yelled but I chuckled,

"But you still like me.." I said while she started slowly getting up "Actually Soul about that.." she started while I was getting a little nervous by that statement.

"I don't like you Soul" she admitted which made my jaw drop while she came closer to me "I love you Soul"

I started smiling happily and kissed her passionately, she of course kissed back and smiled at me "Do you love me?" she asked with her innocent eyes.

This time I took her hand and squeezed it while giving her a kiss on the forehead,

"If I didn't then why would I take a bullet for you?" I said while her whole face brightened up, she embraced me and I hesitate to embrace her back.

"You know Soul" she started "Why do you love me?" she asked whiling looking into my eyes while I started back and started to speak,

"I can't explain why nor how it happened" I admitted "But all I know is that I can only see myself with you because _you_ are my life, _you_ are the light to my darkness and _you_ are the angel to this demon"


	14. Staying With You

**A/N: School starts today! So nervous! Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

**Maka's POV**

While Soul told me that I started crying because all those sweet words, all his funny facial expressions, his attitude and humor..

If I died, I would've missed that because that's what I love about the idiot so much.

"Hey Soul" I said having tears in my eyes while he wiped them off,

"The man is still on the loose and I really don't want you to leave or he'll probably get you" I started with concern in my voice "Why don't you stay here until morning?" I asked hoping he'd say yes and thankfully he did but only because that's true and...

"I know you'll miss me so I'll stay for you" he started which made me smile "But isn't there visiting hours?"

I face-palmed my forehead for being so careless "Crap" I muttered before looking everywhere and had two ideas because the others well just horrible!

One, If the nurse goes to the bathroom to either use it or wash her hands, I don't want Soul to take any chances.

Second, he can't hide in a corner because the nurse would easily spot him.

And third, he can't sit in the chair or hide in it so that would be the dumbest idea.

"Soul! Do you want the window or bed?" I asked while he was confused as ever,

I sighed and pointed to the window "Either you go to the window and wait there standing or sitting on it or" I pointed to my bed "You can go underneath it" I said plainly and he started going underneath it.

"So why didn't you pick the window?" I asked "Are you kidding me!? I could die from that! Besides why would I do that if I'm afraid of heights!?" he said "Oh, okay" I said while watching him crawl underneath,

Good thing is he isn't that large so he probably will fit.

As Soul was going down we heard footsteps and I told him to hurry up or then we'd be caught.

He was trying his best and I know that but its either him get kicked out, die and me crying and hating this hospital or he quietly hides while the nurse isn't knowing, and getting out safely and happy.

"Come on Soul! It's getting closer!" I said while jumping a little in my bed "If you'd stop jumping then maybe I could" he snapped while I stopped and tried to calm myself but it wasn't working because she's about to come right~ now.

"Hi Maka, have you been feeling alright?" she asked while I nodded,

She smiled and then frowned "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she started crying then and went to me,

"What?" I asked and she started talking but with tears as wells.

"My-My B-boyfriend-b-broke up with m-me!" she yelled angrily,

I gave her an O with my mouth and patted her back and then she smiled

"I'm sorry for giving you this much trouble, oh and by the way" she started and then grinned while I was confused as ever.

"I think your boyfriend can come out now" she said while my eyes went wide

_How did she? _

"How did I know?" she asked while smiling "I can just feel when someone else is in the presence"

"Oh..cool" I said while smiling back "And that the fact I heard you guys, so a love-hate relationship? I like that" she said which made me blush.

"Thanks, I guess" I said while she got up and grinned again and gave me a thumbs up while I tilted my head in confusion so she said "Make sure you lock the door and use protection!" she whispered while yelling at the same time and also closed the door.

By this time I was so flustered that you could compare my face as a tomato!

Soul got up and stretched and smirked at me "Well, you heard her, lets do it!" he said coming closer while I shook my head blushing furiously,

"You know you want to" he said while leaning on the wall next to my bed "Soul, I don't want to and besides" I pointed where I was shot, my leg "This leg needs to be cured" I said while he yawned in boredom.

"Fine, be like that but you better not resist when your cured" he said while walking next to the chair while I nodded my head happily,

"Okay, but promise me that you'll come to my graduation!" I said pleading while he took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will come but I have to warn you" he started "That if there's single moms, teenage daughters and just any girl out of the ordinary come for me then don't blame me!" he said while I sighed.

"Don't worry, I trust you" I said while motioning him to come here, he did and then I took his hand and intertwined our fingers together and smiled at him.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead "Fine, I'll do my best to cheer you on and I'll come but" he started "I will drive you to school again from now on" he said firmly while I nodded my head.

Then he smiled and gave me a kiss before I pulled away "Do you trust me?" I asked while he thought for a bit which made me MAKA-CHOP him.

"Damn...Maka...Didn''t have to get all violet with me" he said while getting up dusting himself "Besides, I was just kidding of course I trust you but not 100%"

he said with a smirk which made me glare "After all you ARE a teenager" Soul said proudly before I shot daggers at him.

"Soul" I started "Hmm?' he said "Do you want to die today?" I threatened while he shook his head "Then I suggest you shut up"


	15. Our Promise

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story! It's just that I was busy but don't worry! ENJOY!**

**Maka's POV**

The next day I went home, the doctors told me I should stay for an extra day but I really didn't want to, I just wanted to stay at home with Soul.

He took the day off so we were gonna stay at home, he called the school saying that I was injured badly and couldn't come until 2 more days.

We went home and luckily we didn't ran into my father, Soul called the police because we didn't get a chance to, I mean we came back from the hospital but we didn't even remember calling the cops!

"He has dark red hair, baby blue eyes and his name is Spirit Albarn" Soul said while I was sitting on the couch eating an apple, a granny smith-my favorite.

I was watching TV, it was a mystery show. Once Soul was down he plopped down next to me, he looked exhausted "You okay?" I asked curiously while he looked at me and smiled "Even though your hurt, your still happy and cute" he said plainly while I blushed.

"Anyways I just called them and they said to make sure that at least _someone _is with you at all times so I decided to give you a present" he said while I raised my brow. "What's the surprise?" I asked while he smirked, "I'm going to be your stalker" he said happily while my eyes went wide.

"What! Why!? I mean its not that I don't mind but what about work!? And you got hurt too!" I said but all he did was laugh. "I know, I was close to dying but am I dead?" he asked while I shook my head. "But that doesn't mean you should-" Soul cut me off though, he kissed me while I was shocked for a bit but then kissed back. He pulled away and then smirked at me which made me feel weak "Then I should be okay, If I'm not dead then I'll continue I'll promise" he started "Or did you forget?" he said while I was now literally confused as ever.

"Huh? What promise?" I said confused while he smiled at me. "Remember when I took you here" he said while I nodded "Remember our promise?" he said while I shook my head. He sighed " Our promise was" he took my hand and squeezed it "Your going to be living here as my new maid and in return" he kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes,

"I'll take care of you"

**Sorry it was short! Until next time, hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. The End

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I'm sorry everybody! But I'm starting a new story on September 15 or 16! I can't go on! But I will give you a long chapter! Enjoy!**

**Soul's POV**

I've been with Maka for a while, I've been there for her and I helped her.

It wasn't easy though.

Being her protector and all I noticed something at school.

She's damn popular with some boys. I never knew that she'd be attractive to anybody else except for me, but I guess guys saw the beauty in her as well.

I couldn't do anything about it though because then they'd know about our relationship. While Maka just smiled at them and took their love letters.

"You know that I've been here for 2 weeks and I'm tired of this guys" I whispered to her while she giggled. "You're jealous?" she stated while eyeing me.

"Pfft" I started "Me, jealous? No way" I said while she smiled. "Anyways, I heard that they found him" she started,

"He's gonna get the death penalty because of what he did to us, his past and because he's just to vicious if he lives" she stated while I nodded.

"So when's your birthday again?" I asked while putting my hands in my pockets.

"Why?" she asked while I smirked at her. "So I can do this" I said while grabbing her hand.

I looked at her and saw that she had wide eyes and was looking around "What are you doing!? This is illegal! Why are you being like this!?" she whisper-yelled while trying to remove my hand from hers but of course, I didn't budge.

"Because technically, you're almost a young adult" I said while looking up ahead walking "It doesn't matter anyways, I'm your protector, your boss, your guardian and boyfriend" I stated "People should know that this was gonna come sooner or later"

Maka sighed but then gave in "Fine, but you better not be-" I cut her off though, I gave her a kiss in the middle of the hallway.

Personally I didn't care who saw, all I cared about was me and her. She didn't start replaying back but then gave in.

We eventually broke apart for air, of course.

I looked around and saw some people, they were looking at us wide-eyed. All I did was smirk though and put my hand around her shoulder, letting go of her hand.

"Yes, we're a couple, now get over it because she's all mine" I stated while smirking and then looked at Maka. I saw her face heating up every second.

"By the way, for all you guys out there" I said while walking away "This is for you" I gave the finger to the guys while walking away, I didn't see it but they surely got the message.

We went to English class and let me tell you, it was so boring! Everybody seemed so serious and dull, so I decided to speak up.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I said out loud while people were looking at me, the teacher looked at me and sighed,

"Can you hold it?" she said while I shook my head.

"I think that if I hold it any longer, it won't be pretty what happens next" I said while gaining a few chuckles but the teacher was not amused.

"Fine-" but I cut her off then.

"Actually, I don't need to" I started "Because this class will be so dull when I leave! You should all thank me for being here! I'm older than all of you!" I said and then looked at the teacher.

"But maybe the teacher beat me" I said while smiling, that got the class laughing.

"Detention" she said while walking to me, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't go to school here" I stated, she rolled her eyes this time.

"Who are you then?" she asked,

"I'm Soul Evans, who the hell are you" I asked while she gasped.

"Get the hell out!" she yelled at me while this time the class gasped.

"I didn't know that teachers had such a bad vocabulary" I started "Are you sure that you're an English teacher?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5 Minutes Later..**

"I told you not to say anything! But of course, you just had to boost your ego!" Maka said while I smirked.

"It's not my fault your class is dull" I stated while she glared.

"Anyways my graduation is tomorrow" she said while my eyes went wide.

"You've been at this school for that long!?" I asked while she smiled shaking her head.

"Well I think I might've told you a little lie" she said while I eyed her. "What?" I asked.

"You see" she started "I already been into 12th grade except I never finished it" she admitted while I glared at her.

"You mean you lied to me!" I yelled while she looked down and shrugged.

"Not exactly" she said "Anyways, can you come? After all you promised me!" she said while pulling my arm, I rolled my eyes.

"Cool guys don't break promises so I guess I have to" I said while she smiled at me and gave me a big hug.

"Great! Anyways we have math next class" she stated while I groaned. "What's the schedule?" I asked while she thought for a bit.

"English for 1st period, Math for 2nd period, Social Studies is 3rd and 4th period and then lunch" she started "I have gym today so that's 6th period and my last two classes are Science" she finished while I looked at her.

"Today's just gonna be great" I said sarcastically while she smiled not getting the hint.

"I know" she stated while walking away.

"Wait up!" I said while walking behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Math Class D2406**

"Who are you?" the math teacher said annoyed with me,

"The real question is, are you sure that you got a masters degree?" I said.

I pissed the math teacher off by saying that he was bald and fat.

I was being honest but I guess this guy can't handle the truth...

**Social Studies D2260**

"Now we will be learning about cavemans! We will be talking about how they looked, how they act, what they did and how they changed the world with there discovery" the social studies teacher said while smiling, meanwhile the teenagers here looked annoyed.

"Well if we are then can we ask, what did you used to do in the ancient times?" I spoke up while the teacher turned around looking at me.

"What?" she asked while I smirked at her.

"I'm asking a pretty simple question, how was it?" I said plainly. The teacher glared at me "I'm not a caveman" she stated angrily while I shrugged.

"I was just asking because you looked like one" I said while her eyes went wide.

She was gonna reply until...

"MAKA-CHOP!"

**Lunch..**

"At least they feed you decent food" I said while getting a hamburger on my tray. Maka rolled her eyes though and got a salad.

"It's not like they're gonna kill me" she stated while I rolled my eyes. "So where do you sit?" I asked while she payed the lunch lady at the register.

She walked up to me "Over there" she said while pointing to a empty seat. I shook my head in disappointment.

"Not today" I said while walking to where the _cool _kids went.

I looked around and saw 4 hot girls and 3 guys. I sat down and they looked at me.

They were all smirking at me.

"How old are you?" A girl said, she had tan skin, blue eyes with black hair. She looked pretty skinny and was wearing skimpy clothes.

"23" I stated while looking back at Maka, I made a gesture saying to come here but she shook her head.

I sighed, I was gonna get up until one of the guys spoke up.

"You have a girlfriend?" A guy said with blonde hair, white skin and some freckles. He was pretty buff and looked like a jock.

I nodded. "Who?" he asked while I smirked.

"This girl" I stated while the girls eyed me. "Name" one said while I smirked and looked back at Maka.

"Her"

**Gym...**

"Okay! Now that we have two teams ready, let's play dodge ball!" The gym teacher said, he was a pretty tall guy that had black slick hair. It looked like the girls fawned over him except that they were looking at me today.

"Begin!" he yelled while we all started. I got in position and went to the front, but before I did I grabbed a ball and aimed for a guy with a weird blue-ish hair color.

I threw it hard and got him, I smirked in victory. "Black*Star! You're out!" The teacher said while the guy looked at him, pissed off.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND! I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR THAT WILL SURPASS GOD! SHUT UP BECAUSE I'M PLAYING THE GAME! IT'S JUST THAT I WAS TALKING TO A HOT GIRL HERE!" Black*Star said while pointing to a girl that had long black hair that was in a ponytail.

She instantly blushed, I smirked then.

"Hey! You're not the only lovebirds! Maka Albarn and I are dating! That's right! That nerd took my heart!" I yelled which caught everybody's attention.

The girls looked like they were about to murder her.

"Oops" I whispered..

**Literacy Lab B351(A/N: I'm in middle school and I don't know what it has because I've been in English for 7th and 8th period so sorry if I'm wrong!)  
**

"Today's assignment is-"

"Aww!~" I yawned loudly, trying my best to catch the teachers attention.

"Um was that really appropriate?" he asked while I fluttered my eyes and nodded.

"If I wanted everybody to . ?docid=35213228r it then why wouldn't I do it?" I asked while he nodded.

"Okay, then! As I was saying, we will be reading a new novel today! I hope you guys will enjoy it-"

"I read this book" I said while cutting him off, looking at the book. He put the books on our desks and I was looking at it.

"It's boring, horrible grammar, not that great dialogue and it sucks balls" I stated while flipping the pages. After I said that I could just feel his eyes shooting daggers towards me.

"Well then don't spoil anything and shut your mouth" he stated while I gave him the finger.

"This is the worst class ever, I used to love this class" I said while he furrowed his eyes at me and glared,

"Why don't you love it anymore?" he asked while crossing his arms, I rolled my eyes.

"Because of you"

**Science E2174**

"Hello class! What I'd like to see is that I can't wait for graduation! So today we will be doing the most funnest thing ever!" the teacher said happily, she even squealed..

"Um, what is it?" Maka said while raising her hand. The teacher looked at her and smiled.

"Dissecting" she stated happily, I looked at Maka and saw her make a face, I laughed.

Then I heard the teacher "What's so funny?" she asked annoyed while I smirked.

"You're face"

**Next Day...**

"I have detention for the rest of the day" I stated while holding hands with Maka. She giggled and playfully punched my arm.

"That's what you get for being such an idiot yesterday! First you embarrassed me in English, made me upset in Math, angered me in Social Studies, annoyed me at lunch, made me have a death wish in gym, worried me in Literacy Lab and lastly made me scared in Science." she said while I shrugged and turned her cap.

"I can't believe that you're graduating, I feel like you changed alot now then when I met you" I said while she nodded her head. "I was a wreck back then but then you came and saved me" she said happily, I froze then. She stopped in her tracks too when she noticed I wasn't walking.

"What is it?" she said and I smiled at her "Promise me something" I said while she nodded,

"Marry me when your officially 18 years old which is next month" after I said that I think her eyes were about to pop out any second.

"W-What?" she stuttered. I smiled at that, I loved that I always got an effect for everything I did.

"Will you marry me? Simple question right? And simple answer, Yes or No?" I asked while she glared and smiled.

"Will I still have to be your maid?" she asked while I shook my head.

"If you marry me, then Maka Albarn, my new beautiful maid, is free" I said.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Let's go! We'll be late!" she said while running. I sighed but smiled and ran after her.

"So is that a yes or a no?" I yelled, I heard her giggle.

"We'll see!"

**The End! I'm sorry that I didn't work on this story long enough but it seems that I really want to work on other stories! Anyways I hope you liked it! Bye!**


	17. Happy Endings Can't Last

**A/N: People having been asking for a sequel so I will be writing two chapters! Enjoy!  
**

**Maka's POV**

"Hey Soul!" I hollered near the living room. I saw Soul's head poke out of our bedroom.

"Hmph?"

I chuckled. "I'm going to work so clean the house while I'm gone." I stated firmly. Soul let out a grin as he walked up to me. He put his arm over my shoulders.

"What are you talking about? Your my wife, doesn't that mean you're a house wife?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and then shook m head.

"Idiot. I am a house wife but I won't be two maids! Besides, I actually get paid there and you did free me when I was seven-teen." I replied while Soul frowned.

"But I'm hungry! You can't leave your cool husband to die!" he exaggerated. I let out a chuckle though.

"I'm not stupid, Soul. There's some leftovers from yesterday, eat that." I said as I took his arm off me. "Stop acting so childish, you're the grown man, I'm only nine-teen!" I stated.

Soul shook his head though. "Nine-teen and a half. Your birthday's next month, I'm twenty-five and a half."

"Does that matter?!" I shrieked annoyed. Soul pouted his lips and gave me puppy eyes while he nodded.

"Why wouldn't it?"

I sighed while I put my hand on my forehead. "Seriously Soul, I have to get to work. If you let me leave...I'll do anything you want."

Soul's eyes went wide and he had a big grin on his face.

"Alright. But you can't back out. You do and I'll do this everyday." he stated firmly. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

He smiled and gave me a hug. "Tell Black*Star I said he's a jackass!" Soul yelled. I walked up to the door and opened it. Then I turned my head and smiled sweetly.

"Do it yourself."

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I chuckled after Maka left. She was really something. Maka and I got married when she was eight-teen while I was twenty-four. Our lives have been pretty good. Maka went to college a bit but decided to do something she has learned when she met me.

A maid.

To me, I thought it was pretty stupid. But at the same time, a bit glad. Maka said she wanted to be a maid because it was her first job, easy to do, well she says and it bring in money.

I have to admit that Maka is pretty good with her work. I'm proud but now, she's the maid for our two good friends.

Black*Star and Tsubaki. Those two been dating for over three years! Tsubaki's twenty while Black*Star is twenty-three. He always makes fun of me, saying I'm old.

He's a jackass and an idiot but he's my best friend. Of course, he has a big mouth but yet I still tell him things..

Remind me to change that.

**Maka's POV**

"Here we are." I mumbled under my breath as I parked my car. I took the key out and got out. Then I walked up to the brick brown one-story house. I knocked of the door softly.

"Tsubaki, Black*Star!" I said. The door opened after three knocks. Tsubaki came out with a blue shirtwaist dress with black fingerless gloves.

"Well that's a new look." I commented with a smile. Tsubaki smiled back and bowed her head.

"Black*Star made me put on the gloves. Anyways, come in." I nodded my head and went in while Tsubaki closed the door. "So how's Soul?" she asked.

I grinned. "Still being the jackass he is." I stated, Tsubaki giggled.

"What about Black*Star?"

"Same as yours." she replied happily. I sighed as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We both have jackasses then. I think we can survive them but I'm pretty sure if we're all together, we won't make it." I joked. Tsubaki nodded though.

"Like last time?" she asked curiously.

"Don't remind me." I said worriedly.

* * *

**5 Hours and 30 Minutes  
**

"I'm done." I started as I bowed my head at Tsubaki and Black*Star. We were outside near my car.

"GREAT JOB MAKA! FOR A MAID, YOUR ACTUALLY A GOOD ONE! YOUR WELCOME!" Black*Star yelled.

Tsubaki had a worried expression on while Black*Star grinned.

"Please don't yell. We're outside." Tsubaki reminded Black*Star who was giving out one of his laughs.

"Alright! But only for you!" he said with a smirk, Tsubaki instantly turned red. I chuckled while I opened the car door.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" I stated with a wave. They waved back with goofy grins.

Once I got home, Soul was on the couch watching TV with a slice of pizza in his hand. When he noticed my appearance, he jumped up and went straight to me.

"Glad your home. I thought I was gonna die if you weren't here!" he exclaimed. I smiled while I rolled my eyes amusement.

"Remind me why you bought pizza?" I asked. I raised a brow at Soul while pointing at his slice.

Soul sheepishly grinned. "About that..." he started but I cut him off.

I gave Soul a small kiss on the cheek. He got startled a bit but grinned.

"Can't keep your hands off me? Can you?" he joked. I crossed my arms as I shrugged.

"Did you eat all of it?" I asked. Soul shook his head.

"Saved some for you." he replied pointing at the box that was no the coffee table.

"Thanks. Anyways, I'll do anything you want.

Soul shrugged though as he took my hand.

"Let's just watch TV while eating pizza. Nothing fancy nor less."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Alright. But let me change first." I said while Soul let go of my hand. I walked to our bedroom and changed out of my maid clothes into my pajamas. Once I finished, I went out.

"Okay, so what do you wanna watch?" I asked.

But then turned silent once I realized Soul wasn't here. I tilted my head in confusion but walked towards the couch. I saw a note on the coffee table. Curious, I picked it up and read it.

_Hey bitch,_

_Do you wanna know where your boyfriend went?_

_Simple._

_Remember that street? _

_You know, the one where I almost murdered you and him?_

"What?" I whispered with my eyes wide. Is it? Either way, I kept reading.

_Anyways, enough with the chit-chat. _

_If you want to save him, go there._

_There will be obstacles that you will have to face. _

_If you love him, you'll go._

_If you truly don't he will die._

_Either one, he will possibly die._

_Pick one whore._

_ Love, Papa_

I crumpled the note up as I got up. I turned my head towards the door, I felt my body trembling with fear. I felt unsafe as if he was watching me.

First I called Tsubaki to tell her I couldn't go to work. Of course she asked me why.

"It's Soul. Papa got him." I told her honestly. I didn't think lying about it wouldn't make matters worse. Tsubaki gasped over the phone.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"My papa has him hostage. I'm going to get him." I stated, "I can either make it alive or dead. Either way, I'm going."

"Wait!" Tsubaki started.

"Hmph?"

Silence was going on for a bit until she spoke.

"I'm coming with you. Black*Star and I will! Maka, you and Soul are our best friends! We're coming."

"No!" I shouted while cutting her off. "You can't! It's dangerous and you're in labor! You can't go!"

Tsubaki sighed. "I'm sorry Maka, but we're going." And with that being said, she hung up.

I put my hand over my forehead and huffed making my front bag go up.

"I'll change, gather the items I need and leave." I started. I furrowed my brows as I glared at the door. "Once, this jackass was gonna ruin my happiness. Luckily we made it out alive. This time, I won't let him steal it though. He stole my happiness when I was young. But not when I'm an adult."

With that being said, I went into our room and got out my outfit. It was a white short-sleeved blouse with a dark-green vest over it. Black ripped skinny jeans with brown combat boots. I put my hair into two pigtails with black ribbons.

Once I finished, I took out a small backpack. I went into the kitchen and took two kitchen knives in. Then I went into the bathroom and crouched down. I opened the cabinet door and searched for the...ah, here it is.

"My pistol." I muttered. I put it inside and closed the cabinet doors. Then I went into our bedroom and took out the small scythe I left under the bed. Once I had it, I smirked to myself. Lastly, I quickly ate two slices of pizza and a glass of water so I wouldn't be hungry. When I was done, I turned off all the lights and opened the door.

"W-What? Didn't I tell you guys not to come!?" I shrieked seeing Tsubaki and Black*Star. Tsubaki smiled sheepishly as she wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. Also a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore her hair up into a high ponytail.

Black*Star on the other hand, wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. Also he wore gray fingerless gloves.

"What are you talking about!? Soul's in danger! The great god, his goddess and the maid have to go!"

"But she's in labor!" I exclaimed looking at Tsubaki.

Black*Star thought for a bit.

"Well then the great god and the maid have to go!" he said. Tsubaki's eyes went wide after he said that.

"But..I wanna help." she said sadly. Black*Star placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're in labor Tsubaki. Take care of our kid, Maka and I will be back before you know it!" he exclaimed.

I nodded my head. I reached my hand out for Tsubaki, I gave her a small smile.

"You can stay at my house until we get back. There's four-hundred dollars in the cookie jar. Don't worry Tsubaki, we'll take care of it." I stated while Tsubaki nodded her head.

"Be careful." she reminded us. Black*Star and I nodded. And with that being done, Black*Star and I had left.


End file.
